


Body Swap

by Navaros



Series: Lucifer Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, walking in each others shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/pseuds/Navaros
Summary: Chloe loved waking up next to her Devil, but something was strange today, she felt like she was on drugs, but the reality is way weirder.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer Bingo 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267142
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariaadagio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaadagio/gifts).



> This was written some time ago, I think around Christmas? Yeah, my awesome beta Antarctic Echoes and I were really busy, then Covid happened and so on.  
> Uploading something that "old" feels weird, like I don't know if I still like it or not, but here we go.
> 
> The idea came to me after reading[Castaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942401/chapters/37175798) from Ariaadagio
> 
> And yes, even though 2019 is over, I still intend to finish my bingo card.

The light breeze from the balcony made her wake up slowly, but she was ready to enjoy the slow morning a little more - it was Sunday, after all. It smelled awesome, way more fragrant than normal. The wind must be optimal today.  
The traffic from the streets also sounded much louder than usual, but maybe she was imagining things or was just especially sensitive.  
Chloe stretched to get some life into her limbs and rouse completely. She loved waking up next to him in these expensive sheets.  
It was just like her personal heaven, except that something felt different and the more she awoke, the clearer it became.  
Something weird was going on between her legs and on her back.  
What the hell? Her eyes sprang open and she was suddenly blinded by colors she had never seen before.  
Her brain seemed to shut down and her first reflex was to look under the blanket where she was greeted with a very familiar, very awake ‘little’ Devil.  
Oh no...NO NO NO!  
Her fingers wandered to her face, just to feel the strong jawline and stubble she knew so well. A look next to her confirmed her fears. There she - well, her body - was sleeping, snoring peacefully.  
This had to be a bad dream - a really bad dream.  
“Okay Chloe, come on, wake up.” As if this would help. Of course nothing happened, except that her freak out got worse. She slipped out of bed - only her father-in-law knew why she wouldn’t wake Lucifer - and somehow she had difficulty trying to stand up. Something felt off on his...no, her back. Oh right, his wings, hidden at the moment, but still there.  
After a few attempts she managed to get onto her feet and wandered around, silently panicking. This couldn’t be happening. Absolutely not. And why the hell did everything look so weird? She looked at her body, still sleeping but now seeking out the missing body heat - like Lucifer always did - and she saw some sort of red and black shimmer around her body. What was that?  
And the longer she paced around, the more she noticed other odd things. Not only bizarre colors she couldn’t even begin to describe, but why the hell could she smell the traffic up here? That was new. She could hear the cars clearly, as if she was right among them. Concentrating, she could even hear her own body’s heartbeat.  
What was that? No time for panic, absolutely not...Who was she kidding? It was time for a full blown panic attack, because if not now , then when? Her breath hitched up and she felt like she couldn’t suck enough air in. There was tension between her shoulder blades that suddenly exploded in a whoosh of white feathers and she felt the sudden appearance of the wings pulling her down. Ooooh no...not those too.  
The panic was temporarily forgotten as she adjusted to the unusual feeling of them on her back. She tried to move them, but couldn’t manage more than some twitching and some light stretching.  
Doing so knocked Lucifer’s Scotch glass from the bar and it shattered, which made the Devil wake up.  
“Detective?” Lucifer immediately noticed something was different.  
And there was no denying it when he saw himself standing across the living room with panic on his own face.

Panic that became confusion pretty fast. He needed a few moments and blinked fast.  
“Detective, is that you?”

____

That had been three days ago. Since then they had figured out that a strange relic they had found at a crime scene was responsible for this. Of course there had to be some supernatural stuff involved.  
Chloe huffed in annoyance - she hated her overly long legs. She hated the thing between her legs constantly needing to be readjusted, although it was nice not to wear a bra. While she fretted about the layers Lucifer persisted on wearing - he had a reputation to maintain, after all - and she was even more annoyed by the difference in his senses. All the colors she could see was overwhelming. Red wasn’t just red and blue not just blue. They were shades of things she couldn’t even begin to describe. They were living somehow, floating and shimmering while unmoving. Beautiful in its own way while also haunting. And the weird shimmer she was seeing around everyone were traces of souls, Lucifer explained to her.  
Every shape was different, as well as the color. Some souls were still, others pulsated or waved around.  
It all just gave her a migraine, and her - no, his wings - popped out unexpectedly whenever she was stressed out, emotional or just happy. How annoying was that?

Lucifer, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. Well, after his problems had been solved. He tended to run against things or mistake things for others because the lack of colors a human couldn’t see was just like being color blind to him. He complained constantly about limited human senses and was more than annoyed that Chloe didn’t allow him his drinks. One drink of Whisky a day, no smokes...pah, just boring and a buzzkill...  
But Lucifer wouldn’t be Lucifer if he didn’t have a way to enjoy himself. While she refused to have sex with him like that - her morning glory was more than enough for her, thank you very much - Lucifer enjoyed exploring her body when he was alone. Of course he asked for her consent and she couldn’t deny him.

Another problem for Chloe had been his physical strength. It took her quite some time to get this in check and not break anything on the first touch. She still had trouble though, and Chloe now had an up close and personal experience of how much Lucifer held back with her, with suspects, with basically everything. He could tear down walls without a problem and flip over cars - he just chose not to do it.  
And she had to give him kudos for not going crazy over not being able to block out most of the sounds, although he assured her that he ignored them most of the time. It was probably just a thing you did when you had those senses since the beginning of time.  
Chloe also noticed that people were drawn to her all the time. She knew Lucifer pulled in people like moths to a flame, but now she had to go through all the flirting and unwanted touches constantly.. It bothered her. How was Lucifer not freaking out about that constantly? She hated to be touched by strangers. But Lucifer? Well, he was Lucifer and also probably used to it.

“I contacted Constantine.” Her voice in Lucifer’s British accent pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked up from her phone.  
“This bastard can be hard to be track down. Of course he didn't want to help me at first, even though we're basically friends. How dare he? I invited him to drinks last time -”  
“Lucifer, please focus. What did he say?”  
“Well, he could identify the artifact - it was mostly used for pranks by some ancient people, or so it seems. He said that it should wear off on its own in a few days.”  
That was good to hear. At least it was something, even though she hated that there was nothing they could do besides wait. Luckily Ella and Dan would cover for them. It was nice to have people in the know at the precinct.  
Lucifer sat down on her lap and grinned.  
“I have to say, my face is really ridiculously handsome - this face at least.”  
Chloe was happy that she wasn’t able to change into the Devil mode, for she probably couldn’t change back and what a horror would that have been?  
Lucifer kissed her happily - something that still felt weird, but it was just a small kiss and she wouldn’t steal this little intimate moment from him. He still needed her touch and her love to be reassured, despite his smug expression.  
“Sure you don’t want to experience some devilish sex in this body?” He wiggled his eyebrows, which looked ridiculous on her face.  
“No, I told you. It’s just weird.”  
Lucifer pouted and somehow she was happy that despite all the weirdness in her life lately, some things would never change.  
And her devil was one of those things.


End file.
